Wu
The Wu is a brutal brawler who uses Fists and Blood Magic to overpower opponents. Focusing on a single target at a time, this deck applies multiple damage-over-time effects to exploit. While the opponent suffers from attrition, the Wu increases their attack and damage potential. The Wu operates best by rapidly bringing down one target, then moving on to the next. The elite active ability provides a damaging charge to the next victim. Wu has one of the highest numbers of exclusive abilities; six of its 14 abilities are not included in any other Deck and many more are shared with only one other deck type. It has four abilities in common with Thaumaturge, and, extremely rarely among the 34 decks, it shares both weapon types with Thaumaturge as well. Active Abilities Claw AP - A single target fist weapon attack that deals a moderate amount of damage. Builds a weapon resource for each equipped weapon. Only the Wu deck has this ability. Bloodshot AP - A single target blood magic attack that deals a large amount of damage. Exploits afflicted state. Consumes two blood magic resources. Only the Wu deck has this ability. Tear 'Em Up AP - A single target fist weapon attack that deals a large amount of damage. Grants Feral Regrowth. Exploits afflicted state. Consumes all fist weapon resources. Thaumaturge, Wu. Cage Fight AP, PBAoE - A fist weapon attack that deals a moderate amount of damage and damage over time to nearby targets. Sets afflicted state. Thaumaturge, Fixer, Wu. Contaminate AP - A single target blood magic attack that deals damage over time. Sets afflicted state. Conditional effects. Only the Wu deck has this ability. Bushwhack AP, Charge - A single target fist weapon charge that deals a large amount of damage and locks all the target's active abilities, for a short time. Sets impaired state. Chaos Theorist, Executioner, Fixer, Thaumaturge, Wu Gore AP, Elite Charge, PBAoE - A single target fist weapon charge that deals a large amount of damage and damage over time to nearby enemies. Sets afflicted state. Fixer, Wu Passive Abilities Sharp Claws AP, Modifies: Claw - Claw also deals damage over time. Sets afflicted state. Only the Wu deck has this ability. Salt in the Wound AP - Whenever you set afflicted state, you also deal a small amount of direct damage. Thaumaturge, Wu. Bloodsport AP - All your attacks also deal a small amount of damage over time. Sets afflicted state. Fixer, Wu Vital Fluids AP - Whenever you set afflicted state, there's a chance you will build an extra weapon resource for the weapon that triggered the effect. Only the Wu deck has this ability. Blood Bank AP - Whenever you set afflicted state, all your damage over time effects deal more damage for a short time. Pandemonist, Preacher, Wu Killer Instinct AP - Deals a small amount of extra damage for each successful hit until it reaches five. The fifth hit cannot be evaded, and resets Killer Instinct. Only the Wu deck has this ability. Adrenalise AP, Elite - Whenever you use a fist weapon builder, your next fist weapon builder will build one additional resource. Cancelled by glancing hits and fist weapon consumers. Executioner, Fixer, Wu Category:Decks Category:Blood Magic Category:Fist Category:Dragon decks